Joy Ride
by Lopithecus
Summary: The Batmobile is not for sex any time but especially when people are listening. However, Bruce and Clark have terrible self-control when it comes to this. [Part 5 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Joy Ride**

 **A/N:** **This is part five in the SuperBat Exhibitionism Series but can be read as a standalone.**

 **This is for** **My_Indian_name_is_runs_with_yaoi who wanted a stakeout and for completelybatty who wanted a stakeout in the Batmobile while the kids were on the com-link.**

 **Thank you for the suggestion you two!**

Clark is currently kissing his neck, leaning over from the passenger side of the Batmobile. Bruce groans as Clark bites him gently but with enough pressure to leave a mark and then licks at it. Bruce cards his gloved hand through Clark's hair, gets frustrated that he can't feel the soft locks, and violently pulls his gloves off of both hands. He runs his hand through Clark's hair again and is satisfied that he can now feel the softness. Bruce grips his hair and tugs.

Clark unlatches his mouth from Bruce's neck. He's slotted between Bruce's legs and Bruce is leaning against the driver's side door. His own legs are bent at a forty-five-degree angle because the Batmobile isn't wide enough for him to spread out all the way. For Clark, it's a bit more difficult since he is slightly taller than Bruce. He's pressed tightly against Bruce in order to accommodate the length of his body. Clark isn't fazed by this though and instead takes advantage of it by grinding down his hips into Bruce's.

They both moan as Clark rolls his hips and Bruce does his best to match him. In this position it makes it difficult to do so, however, and so Clark has to do most of it. The position is also extremely uncomfortable but with how turned on Bruce is right now, he really can't be bothered by it. They haven't even removed any part of their uniforms and instead are just humping each other with their suits on. Well, except for the cowl that Clark pushed back as soon as they started.

"I think this is the first time we've done this in the Batmobile," Clark pants.

"That's because the Batmobile is not for sex for one. For two, we aren't a couple of teenagers that need to make out in the car."

Clark chuckles. "Then why are we?"

"Because you started it."

"I started it?" Clark sounds incredulous. "I remember you being the one to start teasing me by telling me everything you were going to do to me once we get home from this stakeout."

Bruce huffs. "You're the one who pounced on me like an over eager dog instead of waiting patiently until we got home."

Clark is looking at him with amusement shining in his eyes. "You expected me to wait until we got home after telling me that you wanted me to fuck you until dawn? You described things in great detail what you wanted me to do to you." Clark smiles. "Plus, I could hear you getting hard by your own words. Did you really expect me to hear that and then neglect this?" Clark presses his palm against the cup that is protecting Bruce's cock.

With a growl, Bruce yanks Clark back down by the neck and kisses him hard, thrusting his hips upwards and against Clark's hand. They make out like this for a little while longer before Clark sits up and peels the top half of his suit off. Bruce starts doing the same but Clark quickly loses his patience and super speeds the rest of the top half of Bruce's suit off. Clark leans down and starts to trail hot kissed down his collar bone and then his chest, moving over to one of his nipples in order to suck on it.

Clark swirls his tongue around Bruce's nipple, causing the little bud to perk up and then he uses his teeth to nip at it gently. Bruce cards his hand through Clark's hair again, pressing his face into his chest and moaning with pleasure. Clark uses his other hand to rub and pinch his other nipple and he's still humping into Bruce. With the protective cup on, however, it's not enough stimulation to get Bruce off.

As if he read Bruce's mind, Clark sits up and starts to take off the bottom half of the Bat suit. "Wait," Bruce says, stopping him.

"What?"

"Do you have condoms?"

Clark chuckles, looking at Bruce as if he's joking. "Condoms? Aren't we a little too late for condoms considering how many times we've had sex without one?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Not for protection but for mess control."

Clark smiles, looking as if he's thinking of fond memories. "When do we ever have a problem with making a mess?"

With a sigh, Bruce elaborates. "I'm not getting cum on these seats, Clark."

Clark looks around the car and then back at Bruce. "Why?"

"These seats are expensive leather, I'm not going to let them get stained by sperm and I'm not cleaning that shit up off them."

"I thought I was the one who cleans it up."

Grinding his teeth together in annoyance, Bruce warns, "Clark-"

"Okay, okay, I'll go get some condoms." He pulls the top half of his shirt back on, opens the door, and then leaves the Batmobile. Bruce uses this opportunity to sit up in order to give his body a break from the painful position. He doesn't expect Clark to be gone long.

It's not even two minutes later when the com-link in the car beeps with an incoming message. "Hey B, you there?" It's Dick.

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had any information that you remember of the guy I'm hunting down tonight."

"He already asked Oracle," Tim says. He must be with Dick.

"Father."

Bruce blinks. "Robin? Are you with Nightwing and Red Robin?"

"No, he's with me," comes Jason's voice.

"What is he doing with you?" Dick asks.

"How are you all on the same link?" Barbara asks.

"We ran into each other," Jason explains.

"More like _you_ ran into _me_ , Todd."

Jason huffs. "Hey, I wasn't the one who wasn't paying attention to where he was leaping."

"I don't leap, I jump. Get it right."

"At least he isn't arguing with me," Tim says.

Damian growls. "What was that, Drake?"

Tim sighs. "Nothing."

"No one answered my questioned," Barbara announces.

Dick intakes a sharp breath. "B, you haven't answered my question either."

The Batmobile door opens and in comes a smiling, very horny, Kryptonian. Bruce scrambles to place a hand over Clark's mouth. "You haven't told me the name yet… and answer Oracle."

"Cross waves," Jason says in a matter of fact tone.

"I doubt it, Jason," Tim says.

"It could happen," Barbara says next.

Clark settles back into the car and begins kissing at his neck. "Dick, name," Bruce says as he holds back a moan of pleasure. Clark's hand is back on his crotch with his other hand gently laying him back down. "Clark, no," Bruce whispers, hoping the others can't hear.

Clark smiles mischievously. "Bruce, yes." Clark trails kisses down his abdomen and quickly discards the rest of Bruce's suits. Bruce groans.

"Are you okay?" Dick asks. "Are you fighting someone?"

"Doesn't look like it," Barbara pitches in. "He's still located where the Batmobile is."

"I'm…" he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound as Clark wraps his mouth around his cock. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Tim says, sounding concerned.

"Father, do you need assistance?"

"No," Bruce pants, grabbing a fist full of Clark's hair and fucking up into his mouth. Clark feels so _good_. "I'm fine."

"Come on, you all should know the Old Man won't tell us if he really needs us."

"Bruce," Barbara begins, disregarding the rule of no names when in costume. "Are you sure you're okay, you sound winded." Bruce bites down on his free hand, Clark running his tongue over the slit of his cock head. "Bruce?"

"Just… damn it… just give me the damn name, Dick." Clark pops off his cock and winks down at Bruce, opening one of the condom packets and rolling it on Bruce's cock. He then pulls his own pants down, rolls another condom on his own cock, and then lines himself up with Bruce's hole. "W-wait." Bruce presses a hand to Clark's chest, stopping him. "No lube? Spit?"

"The guy's name is Julius Reed."

"I feel like giving you a little pain tonight." Clark licks Bruce's lips. "Punishment for teasing me."

"Oh God," Bruce groans, louder than he meant to. He loves it when Clark gets this way and he would be lying if he said he didn't like a little pain with sex. Clark always seems to know when he needs it, when to give it to him, and how much to give to him. Tonight is one of those nights where Bruce could really use this kind of fucking.

"Hey," Bruce snaps out of his slight haze, realizing the boys and Barbara have been trying to get his attention. "What's going on? Are you okay?" It's Tim.

Clark starts to push in slowly and Bruce tenses with the slight burn. He loves it.

"Bruce?" Dick asks.

Bruce whines and Clark smiles down at him. "Father, what's wrong? Are you injured?"

Clark doesn't stop and continues to push in until he's fully sheathed. Bruce is panting hard already. The burn is just right and Bruce doesn't know if he can open his mouth without giving away what they are doing even more. However, he also knows that if he doesn't say anything, Barbara will send one of the boys over to check on him. Bruce swallows, trying to get his breath back. "I'm okay." Clark leans down and starts to pepper Bruce's entire face with soft kisses, beginning to roll his hips. Bruce bites down on one of his hands again to stop the moan.

"Seriously, Old Man, what's going on? You're freaking everyone out… besides me, of course."

"Oh come on, Jason, you're worried too. Just admit it."

"Shut your mouth, Tim."

"Hey, don't fight guys," Dick says, placating.

"I like it when Todd and Drake fight."

"Of course, you would, you little demon," Tim retorts.

"Guys, weren't we just worrying about Bruce. Stop fighting," Barbara, the voice of reason, commands. Damian tsks, Jason scoffs, Tim huffs, and Dick sighs. "I've got his location, why don't one of you go check on him."

"No!" Bruce says quickly. Clark starts to quicken his thrusts, biting down on Bruce's shoulder in order to stifle his own moan. "No, I don't need help, I'm fine, I'm not hurt."

"Then why do you sound weird, Father?"

"Because-" Clark hits his prostate and Bruce's whole entire body jerks as Bruce wraps his legs around Clark's waist. "Ah!" Clark is now hitting his prostate over and over again the feeling mixed with the slight burn that is still there, is exhilarating. Bruce's mind goes blank of everything except Clark fucking him. "Oh, God," Bruce moans, not being able to help himself. "Yes, yes, right there. Please, Clark, harder." Clark moans and speeds up his thrust, burying his face into the crook of Bruce's neck. Bruce wraps his arms around Clark's own neck and holds on for dear life as his body is slammed into. "Clark!"

"Oh," Dick says calmly, realizing what is going on.

"Gross," Tim says, sounding disgusted.

"The fuck?" Jason says, sounding put out.

"Ew," Damian says frantically.

"Oh gosh," Barbara says, sounding embarrassed.

"Bruce," Dick begins. "I'll just… um… get the info myself." The line then abruptly cuts off, the com-link descending into silence. Bruce and Clark pay no attention to it and continue with what they are doing. Clark kisses Bruce wetly, his thrusts becoming frantic and erratic. He pulls back. "Come on, Bruce," he pants. "Cum for me. Come on, cum for me." Bruce's body seizes up as he cums into the condom, his vision whiting out with the intense pleasure. With a few more thrusts, Clark is emptying himself into a condom as well.

It takes a while, but eventually their breathing evens out as they lie there, limp in each other's arms. Clark's face is buried in his neck again and so Bruce pecks Clark's ear. "That was very good… though I don't appreciate my kids hearing."

Clark pulls back, mirth shining in his eyes. "Well, you didn't exactly come up with a good excuse. You just kept telling them you were okay."

"I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to think when there's a Kryptonian cock up my ass." Clark chuckles and starts kissing Bruce's face as he pulls out. "Don't think this means you're not going to fuck me until dawn. I still count on you doing that."

"Well then," Clark pulls the condom off himself ties it off and then pulls off Bruce's, tying that one off as well. "I guess it's a good thing I've got the best stamina ever."

Bruce pulls Clark down to kiss him deeply. "And the best refectory period," he says against Clark's lips, palming at Clark's dick.

Clark hums against Bruce's lips in turn. "Hmm, I'm going to need to go get some more condoms, aren't I?"

Bruce nods with a playful smile, kissing Clark deeply once more.

...

In the end, the two missed the guy they were on the stakeout for and so Bruce had to find him another way along with Bruce not being able to face his children again for a whole month.

Not that they could face him either.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
